1. Field
Image sensors and/or electronic devices including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric device converts light into an electrical signal using photoelectric effects, it may include a photodiode, a phototransistor, and the like, and it may be applied to an image sensor, a solar cell, and the like.
An image sensor, including a photodiode, requires a small size and high resolution. In order to realize an image sensor having a smaller size and higher resolution, a size of each pixel needs to be smaller. However, sensitivity may be deteriorated because the image sensor has a small absorption area due to small pixels.